fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Priam/Supports
With Male Robin C Support *'Priam:' Ah, Robin. Perfect timing. *'Robin:' Hmm? *'Priam:' I was just about to go look for you. I am prepared to pass along all I know of fighting to you! *'Robin:' Er, you are? Well, fantastic! I'm sure anything you have to say would be tremendously helpful. *'Priam:' As this army's tactician, you hold its fate in your hands. If knowledge I've amassed can be of use, I'm pleased to help. *'Robin:' Then I humbly accept your offer. *'Priam:' Right, then! Let us begin. First, all strength stems from a warrior's breathing. *'Robin:' Oh? *'Priam:' By drawing in the ambient energies that permeate the air, we gain their strength. Therein lies the origin of a fighter's ability and the determinant to how far they'll go. So, if the breath is the source of all strength, what out a warrior do? *'Robin:' Um... Seek out the purest air possible? *'Priam:' Indeed! Air quality is of critical importance when training. This is why warriors have labored in deep woods and waterfalls for ages. *'Robin:' I didn't expect you to be quite so...intense. This is pretty hard stuff. *'Priam:' You want intense? Let's talk about my first training expedition into the woods. I was but a boy, 11 or 12 perhaps, and I was attacked by a ferocious bear! *'Robin:' A bear attacked you when you were 12?! *'Priam:' It did. *'Robin:' So...did you defeat it? *'Priam:' A foolish question! How else would I be telling you this blistering tale if I hadn't?! *'Robin:' ...Oh. Um, right. *'Priam:' I owe my victory to the crisp mountain air. With every breath, I drew into me the very spirit of the woods. The sighs of the trees ages old whorled about me just waited to be utilized! And as I breathed deep, I began to refine that energy. To temper it... *'Robin:' It's really something seeing you quite so excited... You're usually so quiet. But, er, is there an end to this story? ...In the near future? *'Priam:' Hmm? Did you say something? *'Robin:' Er, no... Not a thing. *'Priam:' Anyway, yes, my story... So by fusing the air with my own intrinsic energies and releasing it, I created a new... B Support *'Robin:' Hmm, nothing else to take care of... Why don't I sharpen some weapons? Everyone seems to take care of their own gear, but it can't hurt to check. Some of these swords lose their edge if you so much as look at them cross eyed! *'Priam:' For all its hardened wood and metal, a sword is a delicate thing! *'Robin:' WHA—?! ...Priam? I didn't see you there! *'Priam:' An elegant blade! A spear tip hewn to a razor point! They're strong enough to take a life, but exquisitely fragile at the same time. A warrior's life extends no further than that of the weapon he wields. Fail to perform maintenance, and it may well cost you...EVERYTHING! *'Robin:' Sounds like something you might say... A stern maxim to live by, but fair. *'Priam:' Ideally, a weapon should never be handled save by the one who wields it. *'Robin:' Er, so I shouldn't help the others maintain their equipment? *'Priam:' I mean only that creating and tending to a weapon aids in growing accustomed to it. To claim as one's own a weapon made and honed by another is folly! *'Robin:' Doesn't it seem a bit much to have an entire army learning smithing? *'Priam:' It is only an ideal. I would never presume to force my methods on anyone else. But a man must have a code, and this is mine! *'Robin:' Wow, Priam. Anything about war and weapons and you get worked up. I had you pegged as the strong, silent type, but you're actually quite passionate. (Though I might've preferred the strong-and-silent version, emphasis on silent...) *'Priam:' Hmm? What was that? *'Robin:' ...Nothing at all. *'Priam:' Legends from the far north say that blades handed with love ultimately gain souls. They cease to be mere objects and become something tremendous. Miraculous, even! Once imbued with a soul, a weapon's bond to its wielder can transcend into a new... A Support *'Robin:' Ah, my first hot meal of the day! It warms both body and soul. *''(Priam appears)'' *'Priam:' Few things are so important to a warrior as proper sustenance! *'Robin:' GAH! Priam! Must you keep sneaking up on me, only to yell into my ear! *'Priam:' How else would I convey to you my thoughts on food and its role in war? *'Robin:' ...Oh boy. You've got a philosophy of eating, too? *'Priam:' Of course! Food is another cornerstone of a warrior's physical and mental training. The act of eating is to take the life of other beings and make it into one's own flesh. That's why wasting food is a crime on par with murder itself! We should eat with an awareness of the sacrifices of others and a spirit of thanks. *'Robin:' Awfully talkative again today, aren't we, Priam? (...Now where did I put that cotton for my ears...?) *'Priam:' ...Mmm? What was that? *'Robin:' Er, no, I just... Nothing! It's only...er... When you get on a topic you like to talk about, you really like to talk about it. *'Priam:' ...I have been talking your ears blue, haven't I? Apologies. When I speak on matters of combat, I tend to lose track of time. Honestly, I think hanging around you people is starting to influence me! I just hope it's for the better. I'd hate to think I was getting soft. *'Robin:' Oh, I don't think you need to worry. Just the fact that you ARE worried is the best proof of why you don't need to. You're as tough—and tough on yourself—as ever. I guarantee it. *'Priam:' A guarantee from you is a serious thing indeed. *'Robin:' I do feel you've grown a bit...kinder. Even gentler, perhaps. But this is not a bad thing. In fact, it's helped our army. For example, passing along your wisdom to me was an act born of kindness, no? *'Priam:' Well, I suppose I did want to feel I was doing all I could to help everyone... *'Robin:' It makes me all the more eager to learn how I might follow in your footsteps. *'Priam:' Heh, fair enough! Then I'll continue to teach you everything I know. If you think you can handle it, that is? *'Robin:' Of course! Only maybe we could take it in smaller— *'Priam:' In that case, back to food! To consume a meal is to consume the very souls of everything on your plate. *'Robin:' (Oof, this one's gonna be long... I can feel it in my bones.) *'Priam:' Just as the wheel of reincarnation turns ever onward, crushing all in its path... With each passing meal, muscle builds on food and passes on a new soul. Each shares in your flesh and becomes part of your spirit! And in turn... With Female Robin C Support *'Robin:' Hello, Priam. More swordplay? *'Priam:' Stay back—this is a real blade I'm training with! Hyeah! Ho! Hyuh! *'Robin:' Amazing! You cut the log into perfect thirds, all without touching a branch! *'Priam:' ...Did you need something? *'Robin:' We're about to drill some group formations. Care to join us? *'Priam:' I seek the strength of the single warrior, the indomitable lone wolf. It is my goal to stand as the mightiest of all rivals on the battlefield. I have no need for parade-ground quadrilles. *'Robin:' I admire any soldier who wants to make themselves stronger... However, my duty is to build our fighting force into a cohesive and effective unit. *'Priam:' I've no desire to denigrate your work, so long as I may follow my own path. *'Robin:' Well, individual strength IS important... Perhaps I should train solo more often. *'Priam:' Anyone who dares step onto a battlefield needs to be physically ready. *'Robin:' Then perhaps you would be so kind as to provide me with some training? *'Priam:' You are asking to be my pupil? *'Robin:' Well, why not? Everyone agrees your martial prowess is second to none. *'Priam:' ...Very well. You may join my training sessions. I will provide occasional guidance. *'Robin:' Then I look forward to our first session, Master Priam. B Support *'Robin:' Master Priam, would you consent to some fencing lessons today? *'Priam:' Only if you stop this "Master" nonsense. Just Priam is fine. *'Robin:' Oh, and here I thought you'd like that... Very well, Priam—where do we start? *'Priam:' With your weapon. Unsheathe it. Admire it. See how it glints. A sword is not some crude implement to be waved about like a party favor... We must draw upon the ambient energies that infuse the air to guide the blade. *'Robin:' Ambient energies? Er, you're not talking about magic, are you? *'Priam:' No. I speak of something else. It is difficult to grasp at first, but as you train, you can feel this energy begin to flow. That is, IF you prepare your mind. You must remove all barriers to self-knowledge. *'Robin:' What? But...I'm not sure if that's even possible in my case... *'Priam:' Everyone has the power to guide and manipulate these forces. Even you. But only if you follow my guidance and commit yourself to your training. *'Robin:' I will try. With everything I am, I will try. *'Priam:' Then you are ready for the first step. A Support *'Priam:' Robin. *'Robin:' Hello, Priam. *'Priam:' I left some belongings here. You didn't happen to see them, did you? *'Robin:' Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you... *'Priam:' Tell me what? *'Robin:' I had a little spare time, so I thought I'd do your laundry for you. *'Priam:' My...laundry? *'Robin:' Yes, I washed all your soiled training gear. I also patched some of the larger holes. I hope you're not upset. Should I have asked first. *'Priam:' No, it's fine. But...why would you do such a thing? *'Robin:' Well, you've spent so much time teaching me about swordplay... I needed some way to repay you. This was the best I could come up with. *'Priam:' I see. Still, it was unnecessary. I can wash my own clothes. *'Robin:' Hold on a second... Priam, are you blushing? *'Priam:' Me? Blush? Of course not! What foolishness! I am a warrior of the sword. Nothing can faze me. Nothing! *'Robin:' You're red as a tomato! Heh heh. I never thought I'd see the day. *'Priam:' S-silence! I'm not blushing. ...I must go. You...have my thanks. ...For the laundry. *''(Priam leaves)'' *'Robin:' Heh heh, I had no idea he had such a sensitive side... S Support *'Priam:' Robin, are you there? *'Robin:' Oh, hello, Priam. Are we due for another fencing lesson? *'Priam:' No. I wanted to...thank you again. ...For taking care of my clothing. This is for you... I bought it from a merchant in the last town. *'Robin:' Why, Priam, what an ornate ring! Er, hold on a moment. Are you asking me— *'Priam:' It has no special meaning, mind! It's just a token of gratitude. I'm no expert on women's accessories... I just picked something at random. *'Robin:' Well, you did quite well. I think it's lovely. Still, it must have cost a fortune. Isn't it a little extravagant for a thank-you gift? *'Priam:' ...... *'Robin:' Priam? *'Priam:' Damn, but you are persistent... Very well. It's not a thank-you gift. It's a token of my great...respect. I am a man who is dedicated to combat and the way of the sword. However, in recent weeks, it has been you who dominates my thoughts. And I...think I have fallen...in love. *'Robin:' ...Are you serious? *'Priam:' Of course I'm serious! Why would I joke about something like this? *'Robin:' But...how? When? Why? *'Priam:' Because in your heart, I've found a new way. You have been gentle and caring to me, yet still stronger than any steel. All my life, I have lived only for the blade. But now I want to live for you. *'Robin:' Oh, Priam. I just had to be sure your feelings were heartfelt! I feel the same way! I have for... It feels like such a long time. *'Priam:' Then you'll say yes? For true? Oh! Huzzah! HUZZAH! *'Robin:' Hee hee, why, Priam, I've never seen you so...emotional. *'Priam:' I would not normally allow myself such a...display. But when you follow the way of love, you must let your feelings sing. Anything else would be a grave disservice to the one you pledge your heart to. *'Robin:' Indeed, and poetically put. Perhaps for you, a pen truly would be mightier than a sword. *'Priam:' Well, let us not get carried away... *'Priam: You give my strength new purpose—and meaning. I'll let the world burn before I see you hurt.' With Morgan (Male) (Son) C Support *'Morgan:' Hmm... I wonder why I have no memory of my father... All my memories of Mother are so crisp and clear... I remember what an amazing tactician she was, all the time we studied together... But nothing at all about my father. It's one big blank. *'Priam:' What are you up to, Morgan? *'Morgan:' Father! That's amazing! I was just thinking about you! Is this fate? This is totally fate! Family-style fate! ...Wait, no. How did Mother put it? "We're not pawns of some scripted fate. It's the invisible ties we forge that bind us." So yeah, it's not fate. It's the whole invisible bond-link...thing! *'Priam:' Heh, is that so? *'Morgan:' Yup! Even without my memories, there's an invisible thread that links us. Er, but that reminds me... I was just wondering how I could have forgotten you, Father. Do you think maybe you could help me get those memories back? *'Priam:' I'd be happy to try. After all— *'Morgan:' Yay! Thanks so much! I'll start preparing. Oh, I can't wait to get started! *''(Morgan leaves)'' *'Priam:' Well, he's certainly energetic... B Support *'Morgan:' Father? Do you have a moment? *'Priam:' Yes, of course. *'Morgan:' Perfect! Then let's get started on Project Get Memories of Dad Back! Step one—figure how we're going to trigger some flashbacks. I've already tried banging my head against a post, but nothing. I mean, it made me dizzy and nauseated, but it didn't unearth any hidden memories. What do you think, Father? Perhaps a stone wall would work better? *'Priam:' I don't think banging your head against a wall is going to accomplish anything. Here, why don't you try staring at me for a while? Right into my eyes. *'Morgan:' Argh, that's perfect! You're a genius! I must have seen your face a million times in the future. It's bound to bring SOMETHING back if I stare at it long enough. Okay, sorry to invade your personal space here, but... Here goes... ...... ......... ............ ............... Drats! It's not working. I don't remember a thing. It's like... Have you ever stared at a word so long it kind of fell apart? And you think, "Is that how it's spelled? Wait, is that even a real WORD?!" Except here it's "Is that what Father looked like?" *'Priam:' Er, right. Perhaps that's enough of the memory project for one day... *'Morgan:' Sure... I'm still a little dizzy from banging the post earlier, to be honest... But this doesn't end here! I'm not giving up until I remember you, Father! A Support *'Morgan:' *Sigh* No luck today, either... I'm going crazy trying to remember you. I feel so useless! I'm just so... *sniff* Why can't I... *sob* *'Priam:' Come now, Morgan. Pull yourself together. *'Morgan:' B-but I know I must have loved you just as much as I loved Mother. I bet we had a million memories together, and the thought of having lost them... I feel like I failed you. Like I... Like I... *sob* *'Priam:' ...... *'Morgan:' *Sniff* S-sorry. I guess I got a little carried away there... Ngh! M-my head! ...Wha—?! *'Priam:' What's wrong? *'Morgan:' I...I remembered something! Just one tiny little memory, but...I remember! You were smiling at me...and you called my name... Ha ha! Yes! You looked a little bit older, but it was DEFINITELY you! Oh, thank you, Father. I never would have remembered without your help. And hey, this is great! If I can get one memory back, maybe I can get the rest! It may take time, but I won't stop trying until I remember everything about you. *'Priam:' Take all the time you need. I'll always be here for you. *'Morgan:' Aw... Thanks, Dad. Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Supports Category:Game Script